


Falling for You

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: ACOP2019 [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Danvers women are magic, Dreams, Drowning, Episode Tag: The One Where Alex Almost Drowns, F/F, Gen, Nightmares, Soulmate AU, acop2019, prompt: fall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Lena was only reasonably sure she was dreaming.





	Falling for You

She was panicking. She could not breathe. There was a sickening feeling in her gut that said she wasn’t going to make it out of here alive, but something else had her questioning where ‘here’ was.

If asked, she wouldn’t be able to tell you what possessed her to do this, but something told her to rip her shirt and stuff the ripped fabric in her mouth. Impeccable timing, this vision Lena had, as the next moment water spurted out of the top corner of the box she was in.

Was it a box, or a cage? Again, she wasn’t sure. There were so many variables in this vision. She still wasn’t entirely sure this was a vision, and not a dream, or even reality that she’d somehow detached herself from.

Lena began to knock hard on the glass that kept her from getting free, trying to beat herself against it in an effort to break free. She had to hold on for just a little longer— someone was coming. Her mind wouldn’t tell her who, but she knew someone was on their way to rescue her.

It was getting harder and harder to keep herself calm, as the water continued to rise. Something had to give, or Lena was going to die inside this hell-cage. She scowled, disliking that thought. That wasn’t necessary to her survival, so she pushed it away from her mind and spurred onwards, trying to push and push against the glass.

Then the water rose above her nose. She could no longer able to take deep breaths to keep her from panicking— hell, she was no longer to breathe in normally at all.

Using the shirt to take her last few breaths, Lena tried to use her brain to send a message to her loved ones. She just had to hold on a few more seconds, she kept telling herself. Unfortunately, that was the last coherent thought in Lena’s brain.

Blackness engulfed her, and had she been conscious at this time, she would have taken a huge, gulping breath. The last thing Lena remembers of this dream was the wet feeling of tears falling on top of her already wet figure.

But who was crying over her? Who had come to rescue a Luthor?

Nothing mattered, however, as she woke with a start. Dream, she told herself, hand over her fast-beating heart. It was just a dream. A terrifying, all too realistic, dream.

Still, it felt like a memory….

She told no one of the dream she’d had that night. After all, who would believe her? More importantly, why was it bothering her so much? She couldn’t stop thinking about the way the water had felt around her entire body, so chilling— she couldn’t focus on work, she was beginning to realise with a rueful sigh.

She decided to do something about it, rather than let it overtake her again. She needed to focus on some important paperwork, and she couldn’t do that if she didn’t figure out what this dream meant.

“Drowning in your dreams—“ was not the Google result she needed. Neither was “Underwater dream.” She was just about to give up when she heard the sound of her best friend, Kara Danvers, arriving at the L-Corp office, hearing as Jess — Lena’s assistant, let her in without a fuss.

“Kara! What a lovely surprise. How are you?” Lena asked, reaching over her desk to hug her friend. “And how is Alex?”

“I’m good,” Kara gave her a tired smile. “Alex is going through a breakup right now though, so I’ve been at her place with an insane amount of ice cream. And yes, that’s coming from me!” she quipped.

“Oh no, I’m sorry. I really thought Maggie was nice.” Lena frowned, though she couldn’t deny she was secretly a little bit pleased at the thought that Alex was single now. A thought she immediately squashed.

“How have you been?” Kara returned.

Lena’s smile faded, turning into an outright frown as she recounted the details of her dream. “...and yeah, I’ve not been able to shake it all day. Kara? You ok?”

“C'mon, come with me. Nothing here is more important than you seeing Alex right now.” Kara’s voice was urgent enough that Lena immediately shut the laptop down, surging upwards.

“Tell Jess to cancel my meetings. I’ll grab my purse and we’ll be on our way.” Lena said in a tight voice. She was confused, yes, but she trusted Kara. Especially because of the way Kara trusted Lena— with her _ identity. _

“Should we take the car, or?” Lena asked in a low voice.

“I’ll just carry you, if you’re comfortable with that. Get there faster.” Kara responded uneasily, obviously unnerved by the situation. Her eyes were even wider with awe than normal.

Lena nodded, and they quickly situated themselves so that Kara was carrying Lena. Then she took off flying. Once they arrived at Kara’s apartment, Lena finally questioned, “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

“It’s about your dream,” Kara explained as she opened the door to a sleeping Alex. _ Good, _ Kara thought. _ I can explain to Lena and then wake up Alex and explain to her I found her soulmate. Lovely. _

“What about my dream, though?” Lena persisted impatiently.

Kara spared a look over at Lena over her shoulder, grabbing a book off the shelf before she returned to Lena’s side— Lena had come to the bar stool to sit, her fingers drumming along the granite counter.

She placed the book in front of Lena. Looking at it, it appeared to be a family census. “Okay, so what am I meant to gather from the tree of Danverses?”

“Every Danvers woman has a Dreaming ability. When she’s in severe distress, or damned near dying, she has this— power, not quite like mine, but sort of. Anyway, she’s got this power to broadcast to her Soul’s other half what’s happening. Kind of like America’s Funniest Home Videos, meets The Hunger Games. It’s morbid.” Kara sighed.

Kara gauged Lena’s reaction, whose face was carefully blank, before adding, “Maggie Sawyer, you know, Alex’s ex-girlfriend? She didn’t know shit was happening yesterday.” She cleared her throat. “They’ve at least ended things on friendly terms, but Alex has been searching for her Soul’s other half for at least six hours— that’s why she’s so exhausted, on top of almost drowning to death yesterday.”

Lena finally let out a gasp at that.

Kara gave her a half smile. It had clicked. “Now that you get it, it’s time for Alex to get it.”

Lena stopped her, grabbing Kara’s arm like a vise. “Wait, wait, wait. This is a lot to process. This is a _ lot _ to process.” She protested. “I’m not even entirely sure what it means,” she confessed.

“It means that you’re her other half.” Kara spoke gently, rubbing Lena’s arm soothingly. “It doesn’t mean anything is going to happen that you don’t want. It’s just going to be important that Alex knows. You wouldn’t want her to be kept in the dark, right?” Kara pleaded.

“Suppose not. And I do care for Alex. I just don’t want to pressure her—“ Lena was cut off by Kara squealing.

“I knew it! I knew you cared for her,” Kara continued to smile brightly. Lena had the feeling she’d just won Kara quite a few bets.

“Who doesn’t?” Lena asked softly, looking down. “So what you’re saying is that she— and I— are meant to be?” she asked, tilting her head. “Like written in the stars, destined?” She seemed skeptical.

“That’s the legend, at least.” A new voice spoke up. “So you knew I was— almost out of the game yesterday?” Lena froze, turning to see Alex had woken.

“I did.” Lena returned, meeting Alex’s gaze. “I didn’t know what it meant, but I… it felt like I was there, drowning with you.”

“It means that my crush might not be as unrequited as I thought.” Alex bit her lip, watching for Lena’s reaction very carefully.

Lena’s face wasn’t as blank this time. She outright beamed, standing up from the bar stool to walk over to Alex. “It definitely isn’t,” she murmured, watching Alex. “But you’ve just got out of a serious relationship. We should— wait.” Her voice was full of regret as she cupped Alex’s cheek.

“I’ll wait as long as it takes to have the chance to fall for you.” Alex whispered.

And Lena smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
